


[游了]红白玫瑰

by silentsilentcat



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentsilentcat/pseuds/silentsilentcat
Summary: *请先看设定大纲*如果没有↑1.黑帮背景2.了见是游作白月光，Revolver和游作露水情人关系公开中3.游作不知道Revolver和了见是同一个人*本文中双方均成年设定*关于Revolver的面具这里的Revolver形象参考1.0，但因为不是虚拟形象，所以是戴了蛋黄眼那样的半边面具，不妨碍嘴巴吃饭喝水和做其他事（要不现实中一直戴着个罩子也太骚了）*完全写不出酸爽，请带着愉悦的心情阅读（傻笑）





	[游了]红白玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> *请先看设定大纲  
> *如果没有↑  
> 1.黑帮背景  
> 2.了见是游作白月光，Revolver和游作露水情人关系公开中  
> 3.游作不知道Revolver和了见是同一个人  
> *本文中双方均成年设定  
> *关于Revolver的面具  
> 这里的Revolver形象参考1.0，但因为不是虚拟形象，所以是戴了蛋黄眼那样的半边面具，不妨碍嘴巴吃饭喝水和做其他事（要不现实中一直戴着个罩子也太骚了）  
> *完全写不出酸爽，请带着愉悦的心情阅读（傻笑）

游作像个隐形人一样安静地独自呆在宴会大厅的一角，看着会场中衣着光鲜的人们三三两两聚在一起高谈阔论。这些都是Dencity横跨黑白两道的社会名流，基本都不认识游作，游作也没有认识他们中任何一个的欲望。  
了见只在宴会开场时露了个脸，很快就匆匆消失在二楼拐角处——倒是符合这位年轻的汉诺组继承人一直以来营造的低调人设，因此也没什么人对他的提前离场感到惊讶。  
当然游作知道他还会在这里待上好一阵，因为今晚他们有一场私人会面，时间约在一个多小时后，准备谈的——呃，至少对对方来说都是公事。  
游作又耐心等了一会，终于看见熟悉的白色身影在大厅另一边出现了——一身白色燕尾服的Revovler正从一扇侧门缓步走进来，一边同几个人谈着话。游作立刻跟了过去，但直到走到对方身旁，Revovler依然像是没注意到他一样只顾着和同行者说话，连视线也不曾向他这边偏转一下。游作找不着机会插嘴，只得站在旁边等。  
Revovler的交谈对象们被盯得先忍不住了，客气地提醒有人找。Revolver只得朝游作转过身来。他当然早发现自己这个面色不善的小男朋友了，怎么可能没发现呢？那双绿色的眼睛里目光实在太过炽烈，隔着整个大厅和熙熙攘攘的人群都快把他烧穿了。  
“情人。”Revolver简单介绍了下，又朝游作丢了句，“现在没空。”他面上保持着轻松的模样，只在心里希望游作能看看场合。  
游作显然没有那么高的情商，干巴巴地回答：“我等你。”  
周围人都很会看气氛，纷纷找理由离开，留下被包裹在冷空气里的两人。Revolver脸上社交性的笑容褪去，还来不及说什么，游作一把攫住他的手腕拽着他就走：“我有话跟你说。”  
这姿势实在不太好看，Revolver只得快步跟上他掩饰尴尬，就这么被拽上搂推进了一间房。

 

“你到哪去了？”反手关上门时游作问。  
“哼。”  
听他这么一问，Revolver顿时松了口气，冷笑了声揉着被掐了一路的手腕，趾高气扬地反问：“我去哪了用得着跟你汇报？你到底有没有搞清楚自己身份？”刚才他是不想在大庭广众之下因为和游作起争执而引人注目才一直忍着，这会狭小的房间里只有他们两人，他立刻找回了场子。  
他今晚的确是有事要和人商谈才以Revolver的身份来参加宴会，谁想到刚进来还没说上两句就莫名其妙撞上个气鼓鼓的游作，被问了才想起来似乎是有一段时间没用这个形象在对方面前出现过了。  
Revolver当然没什么久别的感觉——毕竟游作每天都在他眼皮子底下活动——因此对方的怒意在他看来也没什么大不了的。随口回完，他环顾了下四周，是个工具间，小小的空间里堆满了柜子，只留了条狭窄的过道能勉强站人：“你可真会找地方。”  
游作显然还没跳过这话题，随手锁上门直直朝他走过来：“你消失这么久，不觉得应该和我联系下吗？”  
“并不。”  
Revolver勾起嘴角，侧头挑起下巴看过去——这里只有一条仅够一人过的通道，他的男朋友气势汹汹地朝他走过来，看上去气得要死，但是Revolver一点不怕继续挑衅他：“怎么了，你有这么想我吗？”  
游作皱起眉，他向来不擅长也讨厌跟人说道理，更何况是面对牙尖嘴利的Revolver，所以他干脆地付诸了行动——把人扯过来抵到一旁柜子上。  
那一系列动作当然谈不上温柔，Revolver的背撞上一排金属柜门时发出一声闷响。Revolver毫不掩饰地发出嘲讽的笑声，右腿膝盖猛地一抬袭向对方腹部。游作早有预料地摁住他的大腿，顺势凑过去堵住了他的唇。那个吻也凶巴巴的，Revolver后脑抵在柜门上没处躲，在他吻上来时一口咬了下去。  
一时间狭小的空间潮湿粘腻的拥吻声，伴随着肢体四处碰撞的闷响。  
在和Revolver明确情人关系以来，游作无数次怀疑Revovler嘴里说的喜欢他，到底是喜欢和他做爱还是喜欢和他打架。至于游作，他觉得所谓喜欢应该是更加温柔缠绵的事，只是他嘴上说不过Revolver，而如果他不先从行动上摁住对方，又没法进入主阶段。  
不过今天情况不太一样，游作显得过分急切，一边堵着对方亲吻，一边胡乱地去解对方的衣扣。反倒是Revolver还算配合，只在最初吃痛时回击了两下，继而便勾住那颗毛茸茸的脑袋回吻过去，任对方拥着他在狭窄的空间里撞来撞去，直到对方抱起他的腰让他坐到矮柜上又匆匆忙忙扯下他的裤子，才意识到有些不对。  
游作加大力道压着他，一手握紧他的腰，一手掐着他的大腿根部迫使他抬起一条腿来，将自己用力挤进他的双腿间。Revolver只觉得对方灼热坚硬的下体在他私密处胡乱磨蹭，看样子想就这么插进来。他吓了一跳，努力挣了两下只换来身上的人压迫力更强的举动。Revolver原本是见游作不太高兴，虽然嘴巴上不肯退让，行动上还是尽力顺着对方，可没想到对方这么乱来。他火气也跟着上来，找着机会一脚踹在游作身上。  
“你到底发什么神经？”  
趁着游作被踹开的瞬间，Revolver飞快地从桌上跳下来整理衣服。游作被那一脚踹得愣了下，眨了眨眼睛又过来抓Revolver的手。  
“干嘛？”Revolver警惕地看着他。唯一的通道被游作堵着，Revolver在心里盘算如果对方继续硬来该如何还击。  
游作并没注意Revolver的表情，他的视线落在对方的身体上，敞开的衣襟下露出了几大片红痕。他抬手用指尖轻轻碰了碰，那都是被他刚刚掐出来的。  
“抱歉。”他轻声说。  
Revolver正如临大敌，没想到对方突然来了这么一句，顿时有些搞不清状况。他心中警铃还在，见游作态度软了，便伸手想推开对方：“你自己在这慢慢冷静吧。”  
可是游作依然拽着他的手不放，他态度是软了下来，只是依然堵着路不让他走：“Revolver……”  
“放手！”甩不开对方，Revolver刚退下去一点的火气又冲上来了。  
“你整整十九天没给我任何音讯。”  
“那又怎么样？你是小孩子吗……”  
“Revolver，”游作打断他，“你像是个虚假的。”  
Revolver顿时说不出话来了。  
“身份、名字什么都是虚假的，Revolver这个人如同并不存在一样，哪天你想消失就消失了，而我甚至没办法确定这件事。我除了等待你主动联系我，什么也做不了。”  
Revolver透过面具对上那双绿色的眼睛。对方直直看着他，大概是在等一个解释或是承诺。但是Revolver没法说什么，他自己都说不出“Revovler”是否是真实的。  
当然他完全可以不回答，他可以转开视线，作出更加轻松的姿态——游作话里的意思是在示弱了，局势应该掌握在他的手里——可是他做不到，那看过来的眼神过分纯粹认真，让人根本没法躲开。  
曾经很长一段时间他都在质疑游作是否真的喜欢“Revolver”——直到现在他也不太确定——当然当游作说出喜欢时，他并不认为游作是在说谎，他觉得对方只是搞错了“喜欢”的定义，也许游作只是习惯了和他演情人，一时接受不了他说“再见”而已。而这种混淆理应不会持续很长时间，很快就会随着时间淡去。  
至少一开始他是这么想的，所以在对方最初邀请他时便接受了，不落遗憾反而容易断得干净。  
但是事情的发展好像完全朝着另一个方向越走越远，越是纠缠越是泥足深陷，难以抽身。  
游作还沉默地盯着他，大概还在等他的答案——明明是个寡言少语的行动派，这种时候却又异常执着耐心，对方身上这些特质无论哪一样都让他受不了。  
最后Revolver嗤了声：“还做吗？”  
游作没想到等来了这么句，顿时显得有些局促：“啊……”  
“啊什么呀，”Revolver一手按在对方腿间，“这不还硬着吗？”  
那张俊逸的脸瞬间泛起潮红：“可以吗？”  
你这么问的时候手不是都搭到我腰上来了吗？Revolver额角冒了个小小的青筋。他左右看看，从洗手台上抓了瓶大概是护肤用的橄榄油，摁着对方的肩膀让他坐下去，自己也跟着跪坐到对方身上：“我来，你不准动。”

 

游作睁大眼睛，看着他脖子上的领带被Revolver扯下来，又遮在自己眼睛上。眼前变成了黑漆漆的一片，他感觉到Revolver的手指递到自己嘴边来，皮质手套光滑的布料描绘着他的唇。这会他又很懂了，咬住对方手套指尖，一甩头将那只手套脱下来。  
他听见Revolver在他耳边笑，接着是金属搁在地面上的声音。摘去手套后，Revolver干燥的掌心摩挲着他的脸，然后勾起他的脑袋和他亲吻。没有金属的触感，对方把面具摘掉了，紧贴过来的皮肤光滑温软。  
因为之前那段不太愉快的经历，游作最初还比较老实，虽然在对方一边和他拥吻一边淅淅索索做准备工作时，他禁不住小小地往对方身上蹭，但也没敢做什么大动作——他也没等上多久。  
接下来一切便不再受控制，肉体的结合如同引燃了一串炸雷，快感顺着导火索蔓延至双方四肢百骸五脏六腑，轰轰烈烈地炸裂开来，翻腾着与过去身体的记忆重叠在一起，呼唤更多更猛烈的狂潮。双方动作幅度都大起来，游作只觉得怀里那韧性十足的腰身每一下动作都像要从他身上挣脱出去一般，他不得不咬着对方的脖子用力抱紧了对方腰，一边往下用力按着他一边更深更凶地往他体内进犯，把他紧紧禁锢在自己身上。  
Revolver一开始还和他较劲，慢慢便乏力了，紧绷的身体软下来靠在他怀里任他动作，只是后穴炽热的软肉还用力绞着他。快感越积越高，终于如巨浪拍下来将两人一并吞没。

 

这场突如其来的情事如同夏日里一场没有预告的暴雨，匆匆忙忙一顿狂轰乱炸又戛然而止，完全没有尽兴——只是时间地点都不允许他们继续下去。  
游作眼睛上的束缚被Revolver扯下时，对方已经重新戴好了面具和手套，只是衣服仍未扣上，松松垮垮地披在身上，裤子也还没穿，衬衣的长摆下晃着两条光裸的长腿，蹬着双深色的袜子。他转身弯腰去捡自己的裤子时，股间有明晃晃的液体顺着他的大腿往下流。  
游作动了动唇，从桌上扯了些面巾纸想给对方擦拭。他刚靠近，Revovler反身一下扣住他的手腕——那应该是个反射性的动作，看清他想做什么后，朝他扬了扬嘴角，接过他的手上的纸然后把他人推开了。  
游作知道Revolver脾气，只得在一旁看着Revolver动作利索地整理自己。空气里安静了会，他开口说：“今晚去我家吧。”  
“啊？”Revolver偏头瞟了他一眼，“看我心情。”  
游作不跟他理论，只是认真盯着对方：“我不会锁门的。”  
Revolver不置可否地嗤笑了声，扣好最后一颗扣子，转身去拉门。游作抬脚跟过去，又被他推回来：“笨蛋，别跟我一起出去。”  
门无声地打开又合上，游作听话地在小房间里多停留了会。看看时间，十几分钟后就该去见了见了。  
正准备出门时，他余光扫到地上一个亮点——Revolver的一只耳环不知什么时候掉在那里。  
游作没多想，捡起来放进口袋里。

 

回到宴会厅后，Revolver的身影已不知去向。游作又等了一阵，才接到了见会面的通知——比约定的时间晚了几分钟，虽然不是什么大事，但对了见来说不太寻常。  
会面地点在同一栋大楼7层的一间洽谈室，游作到时了见已经在里面等他了——整个房间是和式的布置，了见穿着身浅灰色的和服，独自一人正坐在榻榻米上喝茶，听见游作进来，那双海一般蓝色的眼睛从茶杯后挑起来看向他。  
游作注意到他似乎刚刚洗过澡，发梢还没干透，脸颊因为湿润而显得柔和，甚至还泛着潮红。如果换了个人在这，气氛大概会偏向旖旎，只是了见的表情一如既往的冷漠，整个房间充满了公事公办的味道。  
游作其实不太习惯这种旧式的环境，但还是沉默地在对方的目光中规规矩矩地坐下了。

 

这次会面，是之前了见托游作这个黑客帮他调查一些情报，面对面的交谈也是为了避人耳目。情报的内容其实没多少，很快便谈完了。游作面前的茶还没碰过，他看着对面的人，毫无起身离开的意图。  
“有人告诉过你一直盯着人看很不礼貌吗？”了见忽然问。  
游作愣了愣：“呃，没有。”  
……你这么答想让我怎么接。了见无可奈何地嗤了声：“你可真是天然。”  
游作似乎完全没听出他话里的意思，接着问：“你没事吧？”  
“嗯？”  
“你看上去好像不太舒服……”  
那、还、不、是、因、为、你！了见在心里想。  
本来今天的计划是以Revolver的身份到宴会上和人商谈公事，再以了见的身份和游作见个面。他根本没料到游作这种讨厌社交场合的人居然会去参加宴会，就为了去堵Revovler。  
那场突如其来的情事打乱了他所有计划，而“意料之外”四个字对对方来说大概也能成立。总之不知道是对方还是自己更令人生气，他们居然情动之下就这么做了，没做太多准备，也没考虑太多后果。  
结果为了约定之中的会面他只得匆匆冲了个澡——主要是为了冲掉头发上的染料，身体根本来不及仔细清洗。干净的衣服下面，皮肤上依然残留着粘腻的感觉——那粘腻感，遍布他全身，直至身体深处，那里甚至还残留着激烈情事过后的钝痛，以及未尝满足的空虚。  
现在那个罪魁祸首就坐在他面前，距离不足一米，近到他的体温甚至都能侵袭过来。而那双绿色的眼睛居然还直直盯着他，目光里充满关切。了见实在不知道说什么好，这个不通人情世故的社障在大部分地方迟钝得要死，在不该敏锐的地方又敏锐得要命。  
“我没事。”了见垂下眼，用平静到发冷的声音说。  
“唔。”游作显然不相信，但是体贴地选择了没有继续追问。了见不知道该不该谢谢他。  
只是那双绿色的眼睛依然没有移开目光，似乎在酝酿什么语言。了见早已不想把这会面继续下去，提醒他到：“没有其他事的话……”  
“你是想开战吗？”游作问。  
了见沉默了，微微眯起眼看着对方。  
“从你最近托我查的事，和汉诺的一系列动作，我可以得出这个结论吧？”游作接着问，“除掉了元老会还不够，你还想挑起大战，吞掉其他势力吗？”  
了见轻轻笑了声：“战争早就开始了。”  
“这里各大帮会的局势已经稳定几十年了，即使偶尔有小冲突，也不会动摇各大势力的根本。如果现在你开战的话，那会引发一连串的海啸，很多人都会被卷进去。”  
“所以呢？”  
游作看着了见，那张陌生又熟悉的面孔上挂着淡淡的笑意，显得冷淡而充满嘲讽。  
“很多人会因此而死的！”  
“哦。”  
“你可能也会死的！”  
那张脸上一直冷淡的表情忽然变得严肃。“退后！”他沉着嗓子轻斥了声。  
游作这才意识到自己在不知不觉中向前倾去，甚至抓住了对方的手。  
“抱歉。”他连忙松开手坐回去。了见因为他刚才的举动显得有些愤怒，似乎还有一丝慌乱。  
游作不知道自己是不是看错了，他没法确认，在他退开的瞬间对方已经飞快地调整好自己的表情，恢复了一贯的冷漠。  
“局势早就不稳了，否则他们也不敢暗杀我父亲。”  
“如果你是为了复仇……”  
“这不仅仅是复仇，他们敢暗杀我父亲，就表明了他们已经不再把汉诺的实力放在眼里，接下来我的态度，会决定他们对汉诺的态度。”了见看向窗外，“战争早就开始了，那不如由我拿下先手。”  
游作显然没想这么多，一时没了声音。  
“看不出来，原来你是那种祈祷世界和平的英雄主义者吗？”  
“呃……不，我没有那么伟大的理想，我只是，想到很多人会因此死亡、更多人会因此受到伤害，我——不想这样的事情发生。周围的街道、人群，虽然我并不认识他们，也希望他们可以继续这样安然地生活下去……还有你，我没有办法想象你会死这件事。”  
他停顿了下，了见冷冷地看着他也没有出声，空气里安静了一会。  
“就没有别的办法了吗？”游作又说，“过去能维持几十年的和平，就算现在局势变了，也一定能找到新的平衡点的。”  
了见冷哼了声：“新的平衡点只能用血来换取。你到底还是太天真了，不适合这里，还是早点离开……”  
“你在这里，我怎么会走呢？”  
了见被他吼得愣了下，到嘴边的话都忘了。  
“虽然我说，希望周围的街道、人群能继续保持现状，但说到底，那些都是我旁观着却无法触及的世界。人生在这个世界上，最终还是想要和这个世界发生某种交集吧，但是我在十年前就已经失去了这种融入社会的能力。只有你是不同的，只有面对你的时候，我才能敞开心扉。我找了十年才找到了和世界的交集，我所有的一切都在这里了，我是不会离开的。”  
“你从刚才开始，到底在说什么？”了见莫名感觉到火大，果然不该和这个人扯上任何关系才对，“不要一厢情愿了，我和你一点关系都没有。”  
“有没有关系不是由你说了算的！你对我来说意味着什么，那是只有我才能决定的事！”  
游作摊开手掌，又紧紧握住：“我所有的，并不多，所以一样我都不会放开的。”

 

大意了。了见想。游作对着他这个身份时，总是显得比较温顺，以致于他都差点忘了对方的本质——对方本质上是个侵略性多么强的凶兽，他本来应该是最清楚的。  
现在他们面对面坐着，直视着对方的眼睛。了见不认为自己气势上会落了下乘，但是他没有办法忽略对方如潮水般包裹过来的气息。他甚至没办法分清楚，那到底是因为两人靠得太近才感受到的，又或者是在刚刚那场激烈的情事中残留在自己身体上的，又或者仅仅只是幻觉而已，总之他现在陷入了那浓烈的气息中，身体残留的记忆在那气息的侵扰下开始复苏，就在不久前他被对方紧紧抱在怀里，被侵入到身体的最深处。他占据他的视线，掠夺他的呼吸，他的体温透过每一个毛孔钻入他的体内，他那称不上温柔的抚摸和啃咬在他皮肤上留下的愉悦和钝痛，还有，还有身体最深处被填满、被侵犯的痛苦与快乐……  
那新鲜的记忆那么鲜明，却又捉摸不到。  
太难受了。了见觉得自己不能再这么和对方面对下去，既然他提醒了几次游作都没有离开的意思，那他可以先行告辞。  
了见想着，嘴里淡漠地说：“你想什么，和我没有关系。今天的会面就到此了。”  
他说着站起身来想离开，没想到因为身体本就疲软，又跪坐了太久，急着站起时腿一下发软摔了下去——被游作接住了。  
脸撞到对方胸膛上时，那浓烈的气息一下变得无比真实。了见顿时有些慌：“放手！”  
这一下身体接触让游作也有些僵，但他当然没放手，扶着对方坐了下去。一抬头，他的视线落在对方的肩颈处，不由愣了下。  
了见等了等见游作还在发呆，不得不冷冷地提醒他：“你可以放手了。”  
“嗯。”游作慌忙松开手，正要起身，只听叮的一声，他放在口袋里的Revolver的耳环掉了出来，落在两个人之间。  
时间仿佛停滞了一下。  
“是Revolver的。”游作说着，把那只耳环捡起来放回口袋里。  
“嗯。”了见点点头。对方的反应让他意识到游作并没有识破他“们”的身份，忽然有些恶趣味地添了句：“那是我买的。”  
“啊？”游作愣愣地冲他眨了眨眼睛，终于站起身来：“你不太舒服，在这里休息下吧，我帮你叫人过来。”  
那个让人烦恼的身影终于从这间房里消失了。  
不久之后，了见靠在窗前，看着游作的身影出现在楼下，渐渐走远。他摸了摸自己的肩颈中，不久之前那场情事中，游作在Revolver这里狠狠咬了一口，红痕现在也清晰可见，方才游作看着他这里表情就不太对，但似乎并没有意识到他和Revolver是同一个人。  
他有些好奇游作到底在想什么。  
回想刚才游作对他说的那些话，他所说的并不多的“所有”里，也包括Revolver吗？这么想着，再想到之前游作对Revolver今晚的邀请，他又不由有些恶劣地想，如果刚才他让游作晚上留下来陪他，会怎么样呢？  
幸好他打住了这个念头，有些危险的界限，不该轻易去触碰。  
有人开门进来，询问他今晚的行程。  
“不用安排，”他看着窗外说，“我有约了，私事。”


End file.
